Oerupseumnida part 1
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " Yaaa….Kyuhyun ah, sudah hyung katakan, jangan sekali-kali menyentuh laptop hyung, di laptop ini banyak sekali file-file penting" bentakku padanya. fanfic WonKyu Brother


"Oeropseumnida" chapt. 1

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as cho Siwon

Cho Siwon pov

Apakah kalian tahu sebuah penyesalan, tidak pernah menyadarkan semua kesalahan kita di awal perbuatan kita. Tapi penyesalan selalu datang disaat kita telah kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi. Itulah yang terjadi padaku, sekitar 2 th yang lalu.

~ 2 th yang lalu~

Aku memiliki seorang dongsaeng yang masih berumur 17 th, yang saat ini ,masih duduk di bangku SMA. Aku dan dongsaengku ini terpaut cukup jauh, aku berumur 25 th sedangkan dongsaengku baru berumur 17 th. Sejak kedua orangtuaku pergi meninggalkan kami karena kecelakaan 4 th yang lalu. Hingga akupun mengurus dongsaeng ku itu. namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah anak yang pandai, tapi aku sering di buat jengkel oleh tingkahnya. Ada saja yang selalu ia lakukan hingga aku selalu mendapat teguran oleh gurunya.

Dan kali ini, lagi-lagi ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku naik darah. Saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar, aku menemukannya sedang memainkan Laptop milikku. Aku segera berlari kearahnya dan menarik tangannya, agar ia menjauh dari Laptop ku.

" Yaaa….Kyuhyun~ah, sudah hyung katakan, jangan sekali-kali menyentuh laptop hyung, di laptop ini banyak sekali file-file penting" bentakku padanya.

Cho Kyuhyun pov

Hai, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Mm…, ummurku baru 17 tahun, aku tahu aku sudah beranjak remaja, tetapi Siwon hyung selalu mengatakan aku masih kecil. Aku tidak suka jika selalu dianggap anak kecil olehnya. Siwon hyung sering sekali marah padaku, Hahahaha…, yah karena aku suka sekali membuatnya marah. Lagipula, dengan cara seperti itu, setidaknya Siwon hyung dapat mencurahkan perhatiannya kepadaku, ya walaupun aku selalu menerima kemarahan darinya, tetapi aku sangat senang.

Hari ini, Siwon hyung berencana pergi ke Kantornya, dan aku harus tinggal sendirian lagi di Rumah besar ini. Bosan sekali, jika setiap hari selalu saja seperti ini, bahkan Siwon hyung sering kali bepergian jauh hanya untuk urusan pekerjaannya. Tetapi, hari ini aku memiliki rencana, agar di hari libur ini Siwon hyung tidak pergi lagi meninggalkanku. Aku sengaja masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ketika Siwon hyung berada di bawah, entah ia ke dapur atau ke ruang makan. Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja saat Siwon hyung ke luar dari kamarnya, aku yang mengintip Siwon hyung dari dalam kamarku, aku segera ke luar, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku berlari menghampiri Laptop yang selalu ia bawa ke Kantor. Dan dengan sengaja pula, aku membuka Laptop lalu membuka file-file penting Perusahaannya. Yah, seperti yang ku duga, Siwon hyung memergokiku telah membuka Laptop, dan ia memarahiku dengan menarik tanganku untuk menjauh dari Laptop miliknya.

" Hyaaa….Kyuhyun~ah, sudah hyung katakan, jangan sekali-kali menyentuh laptop hyung, di laptop ini banyak sekali file-file penting", ujarnya membentakku

"mianhe hyung…aku tidak sengaja"

" aish…..dasar dongsaeng menyebalkan", sahutnya sembari memeriksa File penting yang ia kerjakan.

Aku berdiri di depannya, ia tidak menatapku dan hanya focus pada Laptopnya.

" Hyung…mianhe", ujarku menyesal, namun Siwon hyung bukannya menyahut, ia malah mematikan Laptop, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam Tas kerjanya, kemudian ia membawa Tas itu dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berada dalam kamarnya

"Hyung…" kataku pelan, Siwon hyung yang kelihatan marah padaku, ia tidak peduli ketika aku memanggilnya.

Aku bergegas mengikutinya ke luar dari kamar, aku hanya menatap punggungnya. Siwon hyung bahkan tidak menoleh padaku. Apakah aku sudah bertindak sangat keterlaluan?.

" Hyung…", panggilku lagi, dan masih mengikutinya menuruni anak tangga

" Hyung malas bicara denganmu", sahutnya. Aku tersentak hingga aku menghentikan langkah kakiku, dan tidak bergeming sama sekali, hingga Siwon hyung ke luar dari Rumah untuk pergi bekerja.

"Hyung tidak ingin bicara denganku?", aku menundukkan wajahku, lalu aku berbalik arah dan menaiki kembali anak tangga untuk kembali ke dalam kamarku. Aku duduk di atas kasurku, dan aku meraih pigura foto keluargaku.

"Hyung tidak sayang padaku, coba saja appa dan eomma tidak pergi meninggalkanku. Mungkin aku tidak akan kesepian seperti ini. Hyung sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku, aku selalu salah dimatanya. Padahal kan aku hanya ingin ia memperhatikanku?" aku bicara sendiri di dalam kamar, sambil memandang foto kedua orang tuaku.

"Bogoshippo appa…..eomma…."akupun kemudian berpikir, apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Siwon hyung. aku tidur-tiduran sambil berpikir. Dan aku mendapatkan sebuah ide.

~keesokkan harinya~

Meskipun dari kemarin Siwon hyung tidak ingin bicara denganku, tetapi aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku yakin Siwon hyung masih menyayangiku. Siwon hyung yang masih sibuk di dapur, Aku sengaja hari ini akan mengotori pakaian Siwon hyung, agar ia tidak pergi bekerja dan menemaniku bermain game di rumah seperti dulu. saat Siwon hyung selesai masak dan menatanya di atas meja makan, aku yang sengaja membawa makanan menuju kearahnya, tapi aku pura-pura terjatuh, dan…

BRUKKK…, Aku terjatuh dan menumpahkan kepiting saos lada tepat kepakaian putihnya.

"Berhasil…..ye…ye…ye"aku bersorak dalam hati, tapi tidak seperti harapanku lagi-lagi aku kena semprot Siwon hyung.

"Hyaaa…..Kyuhyun~ah, kenapa tidak hati-hati?, lihat baju hyung jadi kotor begini kan?, dasar anak nakal…." Siwon hyung menatapku tajam, aku tahu ia sangat marah padaku, itu terlihat dari sorotan matanya. Siwon hyung mencubit lenganku kuat sebagai hukuman atas apa yang telah kulakukan padanya.

"Aduh…duh….hyung, sakit" kataku meringis kesakitan

" Biar kamu tahu rasa,dan tidak mengulangi perbuatan tadi. Arrayyo?"kemudian Siwon hyung pergi meninggalkaku di ruang makan, lalu kembali kekamarnya, dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Aku berjongkok dan membersihkan kepiting saos lada yang sengaja ku tumpah tadi, dan masih berserakan di lantai. Saat aku masih membersihkannya, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki Siwon hyung yang menuruni anak tangga. Aku pun sengaja meninggalkannya sejenak, untuk menemui Siwon hyung dan meminta maaf padanya. Tetapi saat aku ingin menghampirinya, Siwon hyung sudah ke luar dari rumah, dan masuk ke dalam Mobilnya.

"Kenapa hyung sekarang berubah?, kenapa hyung tidak perhatian seperti dulu lagi?" batinku, aku menuju kearah pintu rumah dan melihat Siwon hyung pergi mengendarai mobilnya.

" Aku tidak boleh menyerah…aku harus mencari cara, agar Siwon hyung memperhatikanku lagi", gumamku semangat.

" Mm….apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan ya?" akupun mulai berpikir dan aku terkejut ketika ada sesuatu yang ke luar dari hidungku. Aku menyekanya dengan tangan kananku, aku semakin terkejut saat aku melihat darah hitam yang tadi ke luar dari hidungku.

" Darah?, kenapa hidungku berdarah seperti ini?", batinku.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan takut bergelut dalam pikiranku. "Ah…tidak mungkin, aku yakin aku pasti hanya kelelahan saja. Lebih baik aku kembali ke dapur untuk membersihkan apa yang aku tumpahkan tadi", aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri, kemudian aku menutup pintu rumah, lalu kembali ke dapur.

Saat aku membersihkan sisa makanan tadi, darah hitam ini masih saja belum berhenti mengalir dari hidungku, hingga membuatku lemas dan pusing. Aku berencana ingin meninggalkan pekerjaanku ini, tetapi jika tidak dibersihkan sekaranng, yang ada akan membuat noda di lantai. Dengan tidak memperdulikan keadaanku, aku tetap membersihkan dapur,

" Kenapa semua kelihatan berputar?", aku tidak mengerti kenapa seakan-akan ruangan dapur ini berputar sangat cepat, hingga ketika aku beranjak dan berdiri tubuhku menjadi oleng, lalu aku terjatuh ke lantai, dan dengan seketika semuapun menjadi gelap.

TBC

mian kalau tidak menarik, dan mian aku gak bisa balas coment kalian


End file.
